


Three

by Tortellini



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Arguing, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen or Pre-Slash, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Male Friendship, Possibly Pre-Slash, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: What a surprise: Ryan and Shane get into an argument with each other.Oneshot/drabble





	Three

When these two got into it, no one could stop them. (Not like _that_ , perverts!). They worked great with each other, they could have great conversations. Shane tended to be the one who made sure they kept themselves grounded when they did spooky shit; and Ryan? He got scared easily, sure, but he kept going back too. He kept things exciting. 

But with all of that being said, Shane and Ryan argued a lot. Not maliciously, of course, but still. 

"...what are you, like three?" Ryan said exasperatedly as he rolled his eyes at the other guy. 

Shane saw an opportunity. And he took it. 

"Yeah, like three heads taller than you."

Oh boy. Oh no, he did not just go there. Ryan was seething: 

"...I'm literally going to kill you."

Shane *wheezed*. 


End file.
